Pequeño descuido
by Vismur
Summary: Hattori acaba de ver algo impresionante. Kaishin.


_Título: Pequeño descuido_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Infraganti, Hattori siendo un preguntón, crack, humor, relación establecida._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Sakata Gintoki Toshiro en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: Hattori acaba de ver algo impresionante. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **PEQUEÑO DESCUIDO**

 **One-Shot**

Él no podía entender lo que estaba viendo, bueno, en partes sí que lo entendía, pero su cerebro estaba recibiendo un corto circuito, porque a menos de 10 metros, su amigo detective residente de Beika se estaba besando de manera espectacular con Kaito Kid, el mago ladrón de la luna, quien roba joyas humillando en el proceso a la policía.

Si, parecía un cartel de película, como seguramente le gustaría a Kazuha, de esas asquerosamente sosas para adolescentes.

Algo estaba mal con su cabeza si estaba comparando esta escena con una película.

\- Bueno, Meitantei, no esperaba semejante recibimiento – dijo el ladrón, lamiendo sus labios, ¿Por qué hacía eso?, se preguntó el cerebro del detective de Osaka.

\- Cállate, tuve que correr para verte, y escapar de Hattori – murmuró molesto su compañero detective.

Oh cierto, todo había empezado hace dos días cuando tuvieron que trabajar juntos para detener un pequeño grupo de armas ilegales, tuvo que vivir en la casa de Kudo por un tiempo, mientras lo resolvían, cuando terminó, antes de irse, quiso asistir al atraco de Kid como un método para sacar estrés.

Quien iba a esperar encontrar semejante acto cuando había estado buscando a su compañero, y encontrarlo dándole un beso a Kid.

\- Debes practicar más entonces - dijo burlonamente el ladrón.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Kudo, el ladrón señaló su posición

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, mientras ambos detectives se miraban

\- Uhm – trató de decir Kudo, pero parecía congelado.

\- Yo no sabía que estabas… - dijo señalando al detective y el ladrón, muy incómodo, un pequeño sonrojo se dispersó en su cara, la situación había llegado por fin a su cabeza.

\- Ustedes son divertidos, debo tomar mi licencia, nos vemos después Shin-chan – se despidió el ladrón, con una cortina de humo, cuando se fue, solo los detectives quedaron.

\- Me ha dejado sólo el idiota – murmuró con saña el detective.

\- Así que, ¿te gustan los chicos, o en el fondo de ese traje hay una chica? – preguntó recuperando la capacidad del habla, y decidiendo que definitivamente no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

\- Dejarlo así – gruño Kudo, quien trato de ir a su casa de nuevo.

\- Yo realmente quisiera, pero no puedo evitarlo, por tu culpa tendré que ir a terapia – se quejó, siguiéndolo.

\- Sólo no digas nada, es complicado – pidió, Hattori estaba de acuerdo, después de todo, Kudo podría ser perseguido sin parar por los medios de comunicación, o podría tener atentados a su vida de las fans de Kid.

\- Yo puedo ver eso, sólo dime que eso no ha estado pasando desde Conan – dijo el de Osaka, ya que definitivamente sería muy incómodo, si era eso posible.

\- Claro que no – dijo, pero Hattori se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal con la voz, ¡está mintiendo!

\- Estás mintiendo, ahora necesitaré algo más que terapia, ¿la lejía funciona en el cerebro? – se preguntó teatralmente, porque ahora se ha pegado a su cabeza, ewwww.

\- Sólo cállate – dijo con fuerza, avanzaron unos cuantos metros en silencio, pero Hattori no podía soportar el silencio.

\- ¿Besa bien? – preguntó de nuevo, recibiendo una mirada de muerte.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? – Hattori fingió no escuchar los celos.

\- Bueno, es curiosidad – dijo el detective de piel oscura, rascando levemente su mejilla.

\- Hattori, te golpeare – amenazó su compañero.

\- Pero eres la fuente de información mejor documentada que existe – se quejó Hattori.

\- Hattori – Kudo dijo en advertencia, pero al mencionado no le importaba mucho.

\- No puedes culpar mi curiosidad – se excusó.

\- … - recibió el silencio.

Hattori se regocijo en su mente, por fin tendría una forma de molestar a Kudo y usar de chantaje en momentos de necesidad, mientras no se besarán frente a él o algo, por muy espectacular que fuera, él podría sobrevivir.

FIN


End file.
